Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{q - 5}{q - 1} \div \dfrac{1}{10}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{q - 5}{q - 1} \times \dfrac{10}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(q - 5) \times 10} {(q - 1) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{10q - 50}{q - 1}$